Pretty Little Secrets
by iria88
Summary: Übersetzung von sparkleytangerine's Fanfiction. Lily Potter war nicht das, was jeder denkt. Eine Elementarveela zu sein könnte Harry die Macht geben, Voldemort für immer zu besiegen... HarryXDraco
1. Krankheit oder Erbe?

Kapitel eins: Krankheit oder Erbe?

Die heiße Julisonne ging hinter der hübschen Nummer vier des Privet Drive unter und sandte dabei ein blassrosanes Licht durch das Fenster des kleinsten Schlafzimmers des Hauses. Der rabenschwarzhaarige Bewohner dieses Raumes schlotterte, ungeachtet der heißen Temperaturen des Sommers.

Harry Potter warf einen Blick auf die digitale Uhr bei seinem Bett und zitterte erneut. Die Sonne ging in fünfzehn Minuten unter, aber seit Neuestem benötigte er keine Uhr mehr, um das zu wissen. Seit er seine seltsame „Krankheit" vor einer Woche bekommen hatte, fror Harry in den hellen Stunden des Tages und wurde nachts fieberheiß.

"Vielleicht ist es eine Sorte magischer Grippebazillus", murmelte Harry, als er versuchte, seine tauben Hände aneinander zu reiben. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es normal ist, am Tag eine Temperatur von 15 Grad oder weniger und nachts von 49 oder mehr Grad zu haben."

Harry wusste das, weil er seit seiner Erkrankung seine Temperatur zweimal täglich mit einem alten Thermometer, dass ihn seine Tante hatte nutzen lassen, gemessen hatte. Alle seine Verwandten waren seinem Zimmer fern geblieben, seit er krank geworden war, aus Angst, von seiner Verrücktheit angesteckt zu werden.

Zehn Minuten. Harry war inzwischen starr vor Kälte. Ein anderer verrückter Teil seiner Grippe war, dass es keine anderen Symptome gab, die auf die Grippe hindeuteten. Kürzlich, soll heißen erst heute, waren seine Lippen leicht bläulich angelaufen, aber abgesehen davon sah Harry gesund aus.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Dumbledore schreiben. Oder dem Orden.", dachte Harry laut.

Hedwig schuhute zustimmend.

Sirius würde ihn umbringen, wenn er Harry tot finden würde, nachdem er selbst gegen den Tod gekämpft hatte, um zu ihm zurückzukommen. (Der Satz brachte auch im Original nicht wirklich Sinn... xD)

Zwei Minuten. Harry wusste, dass er die Schichten, die er übergezogen hatte, ausziehen sollte, aber die Kälte war kurz vor ihrem Ende am Schlimmsten. Es würde keinen Übergang von Kälte zu Hitze geben, es war unmittelbar.

Harry steckte das Thermometer zurück in seinen Mund und wartete.

Sonnenuntergang.

Die Hitze begann an seinen Zehenspitzen, brennend wie Feuer. Harry verkniff einen Schrei, als sein Körper in Schweiß ausbrach.

'_Großartig! Jetzt schwitze ich wie ein Schwein und stinke!'_, dachte er. _‚Was für eine tolle Art, seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag zu verbringen.'_

Er warf die Decken, die ihn warmgehalten hatten, ab und begann sich auszuziehen, um die intensive Hitze zu lindern.

Die Luft in Harrys Schlafzimmer wurde schwer mit Magie. Das gefrorene Wasser in Hedwigs Käfig schmolz und begann zu kochen. Hedwig kreischte aufgebracht.

„JUNGE!", kam Onkel Vernons Stimme von unten. „DU SORGST BESSER DAFÜR, DASS DIESE VERDAMMTE EULE RUHIG IST!"

Hedwig schrie nur noch lauter. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, seine Eule zu beruhigen.

„Komm schon, Mädchen! Hör auf! Ich weiß nicht, was er tut, wenn du weitermachst!"

Die Schneeeule beruhigte sich und heulte nur noch leise. Harry seufzte, als ein Schweißtropfen sein Gesicht herunterrann und auf sein Bett fiel.

Das Betttuch fing Flammen.

Harry keuchte und erstickte sie mit einigen der dickeren Decken. Die Hitze verschlimmerte sich und Harry fühlte sich mulmig. Die Hitze und sein rumpelnder Magen waren einfach zu viel. Er schnappte sich seinen Mülleimer und übergab sich in diesen. Der Großteil des unangenehmen Zeugs war rot. Blut. Harry starrte auf das Zeug, bevor er seinen Mund abwischte. Mehr Blut.

"Ich sterbe. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich werde sterben.", flüsterte Harry und Hedwig begann, erneut zu schreien. (Ist er nicht melodramatisch? ")

Harry bemerkte seine Tante Petunia, die seinem Onkel und Cousin auftrug, rauszugehen und Nachtisch zu kaufen. Sie würde sich um den „Freak" kümmern, während sie weg waren.

Obwohl Harry immer noch dachte, dass er dabei war, zu sterben, fühlte er sich besser, nachdem er sich übergeben hatte. Schritte warnten ihn vor dem bevorstehenden Erscheinen seiner Tante, aber Harry war es egal. Die Hitze wurde wieder unerträglich. Er übergab sich erneut in genau dem Moment, in dem seine Tante das Zimmer betrat.

Was auch immer sie zischen wollte, es starb auf ihrer Zunge, als sie sah, was vor ihr geschah.

Ihr Neffe saß in seinen Unterhosen da, erhitzt und schwitzend mit seinem Kopf im Mülleimer, sehr krank aussehend. Seine schreckliche Eule war in ihrem Käfig außer sich. Ihre blassblauen Augen konzentrierten sich wieder auf den Jungen, als er den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen.

Sie keuchte. Sein Gesicht war blutig.

„Die Unordnung... tut mir leid.", flüsterte er, bevor er ohnmächtig auf seinem Bett zusammenbrach.

Petunia Dursley hatte die Zauberwelt immer gehasst. Es war die Welt ihrer _geliebten_ Schwester. Nicht für normale Menschen. Aber als sie den kranken Jungen in ihrer Obhut ansah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie den Mann würde benachrichtigen müssen, der sie in den Schlamassel gebracht hatte.

Schnell durchquerte sie den kleinen Raum und entriegelte den Eulenkäfig. Sie zweifelte daran, dass die Schule des Jungen zivilisiert genug wäre, ein Telefon zu haben.

„Komm mit mir mit, du schmutziger Vogel! Ich brauche dich, um einen Brief an diese schreckliche Schule zu schicken."

Wenn eine Eule überrascht sein kann, war es das weiße Monster. Sie hüpfte aus ihrem Käfig und flog zu ihrem Besitzer. Er wachte nicht auf.

Petunia eilte die Treppen hinunter und in die Küche, um einen schnellen Brief zu schreiben. Während sie etwas Klebeband darum wickelte, drehte sie sich zu dem Vogel um und gab ihm den Brief.

„Jetzt will ich, dass du diesen Brief der ersten Person gibst, die du auf der Schule des Jungen – auf Harrys Schule – siehst. Hast du verstanden, du kleine Taube?"

Die schneeweiße Eule nahm nur den Brief und flog aus dem offenen Fenster. Es war ein langer Flug bis nach Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy schaute finster, als er einen weiteren Hauself dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Koffer abstellte. Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, ließ seinen Lippen ein kleines Seufzen entweichen, bevor er durch das Tor von Hogwarts ging. Dracos Patenonkel, Severus Snape, folgte dem älteren blonden Mann, wie immer mit geblähtem Umhang. Beide Männer waren als Spione unter Voldemorts Anhängern enttarnt worden und versteckten sich zur Zeit in Hogwarts.

„Ich sag euch, Hauselfen können nicht eine Sache richtig machen.", meinte Pansy Parkinson, die das Entladen des Gepäcks auf Dracos rechter Seite überwachte. „Erinnert mich daran, weshalb wir sie immer noch nutzen."

Blaise Zabini, der links von Draco stand, kicherte. „Weil du, wenn wir es nicht tun würden, dein Gepäck selbst ins Schloss tragen würdest. Du müsstest auch selbst kochen und putzen. Sie sorgen dafür, dass wir faul bleiben."

Draco schnaubte. „Ein Malfoy ist niemals faul.", bevor er lächelte: „Wir haben nur kein Interesse an körperlicher Arbeit."

„Ich dachte, ihr Malfoys würdet Arbeit jeder Art hassen.", hörten sie Theodore Notts Stimme, als er zu der Gruppe aufschloss.

Blaise lachte. "Hey Theo. Du versteckst dich hier auch vor dem verrückten, bösen Tattoo-Künstler?"

Theo nickte. Voldemort war wütend gewesen, als die „nächste Generation von Todessern" beschlossen hatte, nicht die nächste Generation zu werden. Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte die Sicht vieler seiner Anhänger verändert. Voldemort war ein Verrückter, besessen von der Idee, Harry Potter zu töten und die Welt zu regieren. Seine Vorstellung, dass Reinblüter die Besten wären, war bloß eine Bedingung, um in seinen kleinen Kreis zu kommen. Einen, aus dem man niemals wieder herauskam.

"Meine Eltern mussten das Land verlassen.", sagte Theo, als die Gruppe sich unter einen der großen Eichenbäume an den Toren von Hogwarts. „Dumbledore hat angeboten, mich hier aufzunehmen, und ich muss meine Ausbildung beenden."

Pansy nickte. „Bei mir genauso. Aber ich will nur mit meinen besten Freunden zusammenbleiben und diesen Wahnsinnigen sterben sehen." Pansys älterer Bruder, Patrick, war von Voldemort in einer dessen Launen getötet worden. Ihre Familie hatte sich seit damals von der dunklen Seite abgewandt.

"Wer wird noch herkommen?", fragte Draco. Viele der ehemals treu zum Dunklen Lord haltenden Familien hatten die Seite gewechselt, als Dracos Vater sich als loyal zum Licht erklärt hatte, und die neutralen Familien hatten ebenfalls mit ihm hinübergewechselt.

„Adrian Pucey wird nach Durmstrang geschickt, genau wie Andrew Bletchley.", sagte Blaise, seine violetten Augen dunkel.

„Matthew Flint kommt. Der Tod von Marcus hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Malcolm Baddock ist nach Frankreich gegangen, der dreckige Verräter. Bulstrode und Bole auch. Terence Higgs und Greg kommen, aber Crabbe ist in Durmstrang. Luis Montague wird ebenfalls heute ankommen.", leierte Pansy herunter.

"Acht Familien weniger auf der Liste des Dunklen Lords. Nicht schlecht.", antwortete Draco. „Er hat trotzdem immer noch die kranken, brutalen Psychopathen. Passend, wie ich finde."

Blaise wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als ein Eulenschrei ihn daran hinderte.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Pansy, dabei vergessend, dass Ladies solche Sprache nicht nutzten.

Eine schneeweiße Eule flog auf die vier zu, einen Brief zwischen den Klauen. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Das sieht aus wie Potters Eule. Warum fliegt sie, als ob der Teufel hinter ihr her wäre?"

Hedwig landete auf dem Boden vor den vier Slytherins mit einem dumpfen Schlag, bevor sie Draco den Brief vor die Füße warf und wild schuhuhend um sich schlug.

"Was denkt sich Potter, dir einen Brief zu schreiben, Drake?", fragte Theo, als Draco den Brief nahm und magisch das Plastikzeug abriss.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Draco ehrlich. „Lasst uns ihn lesen."

Die vier rückten näher zusammen, um die ordentliche Tinte zu lesen.

_An wen auch immer es angeht,_

_ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht jemanden an Harry Potters Schule, da ich, Petunia Dursley, diesen Brief in seinem Namen schreibe. Bitte richten Sie Mr. Dumbledore aus, dass der Junge stark an irgendeiner Erkrankung, die ich nur mit ihrer Art verbinden kann, leidet._

_Ich fürchte um meine eigene Sicherheit, um die meines Mannes und meines Kindes. Ich fordere Sie auf, so schnell wie möglich jemanden schicken, der ihn von hier abholt. Wenn es irgendeinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass er tatsächlich unglaublich krank ist, fragen Sie sich selbst, ob es normal ist, eine Temperatur von 49° zu haben und Blut zu erbrechen._

_Bitte richten Sie seinem Patenonkel aus, dass wir uns um seinen Patensohn kümmern und dass er immer noch ein erwünschter Gast in meiner Welt ist._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Pansy sah die anderen sichtlich geschockt an, bevor sie nach dem Brief griff und in Richtung Hogwarts rannte.

„Kommt schon! Wir müssen Professor Snape diesen Brief bringen! Er wird ihn Dumbledore geben!"


	2. Rettung

Kapitel zwei: Rettung

Pansy rannte schnell in Richtung der Kerker, ihre drei Freunde hinter ihr.

‚_Das ist typisch für sie.'_, dachte Draco._ ‚Impulsiv.'_

„Pansy, warte! Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob der Brief echt ist!", rief Theo dem blonden Mädchen hinterher.

„Du willst es riskieren, nichts zu tun, obwohl er echt sein könnte? Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei.", schrie sie zurück.

Draco rannte schneller. Pansys Gefühle waren normalerweise, nun ja, schlecht.

„Das ist ein Grund.", sagte Blaise; außer Atem durch das Rennen an einem solchen schwülen Tag.

Mehr Gebrüll und Geschrei erreichte die Ohren des Quartettes, als sie um die letzte Ecke vor den privaten Räumen Professor Snapes liefen und sie blieben stehen. Theo rannte in Draco, während Blaise zum Trio aufholte, keuchend und rot im Gesicht.

"Ich muss mehr trainieren."

Niemand hörte ihn, da sie ihren Hauslehrer dabei beobachteten, wie er sich kindisch aufregte.

‚_Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das irgendwas mit Potter zu tun hat?'_, fragte Draco sich, bevor er zurück zu seinem Patenonkel sah. Der Mann war rot im Gesicht.

"WARUM KANN DER WERWOLF UND SEIN EKLIGER DUSSEL NICHT IM HAUPTQUARTIER BLEIBEN?", schrie, nein, kreischte ein fahler Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore seufzte, als er die vier erwachsenen Männer ansah. Na ja, sie sollten erwachsene Männer sein.

Der seit Neuestem auferstandene Sirius Black knurrte in Malfoy Sr. Und Snapes Richtung, bevor er sich Dumbledore zuwandte. „Ich würde lieber dort gefangen sein, als im Schloss zusammen mit diesen zweien festzustecken! Ich bin nur hergekommen, um über Harrys Rettung von diesem Ort zu reden! Nicht, um mit ihm da zu reden!"

Theo schnaubte. "Griffindor.", flüsterte er den anderen zu.

Sie grinsten als Antwort.

„Ja!", spöttelte Snape. „Alles ist wegen deinem kostbaren Harry Potter! Der Junge wird von seinen Verwandten wahrscheinlich verehrt! LASS DAS BALG DA UND VERSCHWINDE!"

"Jetzt hör mal zu, Severus, Harry wird von seinen Verwandten nicht verehrt. Eher im Gegenteil, um genau zu sein. Und Albus hat uns hierher eingeladen. Er hat normalerweise seine Gründe.", meinte Remus Lupin, wie immer ruhig.

‚_Nicht verehrt. Pah! Der Junge denkt, er wäre mit einem goldenen Löffel im Mund geboren worden.'_ (im Original stand nicht in seinem Mund, sondern im Hintern... .)

Draco verdrehte die Augen, als er Blaise die Worte „Eher im Gegenteil?" wiederholen hörte.

Pansy nutzte diesen Augenblick, um einzudringen, Blaise, Draco und Theodore mit sich ziehend, aber Hedwig kam zuerst bei Sirius an.

„Professor! Draco hat gerade einen Brief von..."

„DAS IST HARRYS EULE!", keuchte Sirius und begann dann, seinen besten Freund komisch zu schütteln. „HARRY HAT UNS GESCHRIEBEN, MOONY! HARRY!"

Dumbledore lächelte die zwei Männer an, als Sirius begann, singend im Korridor herumzutanzen.

‚_Ist das eine Griffindorsache oder eine ansteckende geistige Krankheit, an der dieser Mann leidet? Wahrscheinlich eine Griffindorsache'_ Draco dankte allen zuhörenden Göttern, dass er ein Slytherin geworden war.

Blaise unterbrach Sirius Tanz, indem er sagte: "Eigentlich hat _Potters Tante Professor Dumbledore_ geschrieben."

Die zwei Herumtreiber hielten inne und sahen den als Spanier geborenen, als Engländer erzogenen Slytherin an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Seine Tante?"

Pansy nickte. „Ja, Petunia Dursley hat am Ende unterschrieben, aber das ist nicht der Pu-"

"Oh dear, it seems that Harry has fallen ill." He didn't seem that shocked. That or he was hiding his shock very well.

Sirius unterbrach sie. „Tuna! TUNA HAT DUMBLEDORE GESCHRIEBEN? Sie hasst Magie. Warum schickt sie Briefe mit der EULE?"

„Kann ich den Brief sehen, Miss Parkinson?", fragte Dumbledore, während Remus versuchte, Sirius zu beruhigen.

„Sirius, ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine logische Erklärung für all das gibt. Eine logische Erklärung. Jetzt beruhige dich, oder du tötest dich selbst. Wieder mal!"

Snape schnaubte und sagte sarkastisch: „Oh, ich hab mich doch schon so auf die Beerdigung gefreut."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Lucius. „Er wird sie höchstwahrscheinlich selbst verderben."

Das brachte Draco dazu, die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. _‚Hat mein Vater gerade einen Witz gemacht?'_ So entspannt hatte Draco ihn noch nie gesehen, selbst nicht in den dreizehn Jahren, in denen Voldemort verschwunden war.

Sirius und überraschenderweise Remus funkelten die zwei Männer an. Sirius öffnete den Mund, um einen weiteren verbalen Kampf mit den beiden früheren Todessern zu beginnen, als Dumbledores Stimme ihn unterbrach.

„Oh mein Gott, es scheint, als wäre Harry krank geworden." Er schien nicht sehr geschockt zu sein. Entweder das oder er konnte seinen Schreck gut verbergen.

Sirius und Remus erblassten.

„Kraaaaaaaaaaaank? Waaaaaaaaas? Geben Sie mir das!", kreischte Sirius, bevor er dem alten Mann den Brief aus der Hand schnappte.

Lucius schaute seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde mit durch seine übliche Maske gedämpfte Verwirrung an.

„Wie kommt ihr Vier zu diesem Brief? Erzählt mir nicht, dass Potter an Slytherins geschrieben hat."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Diese verrückte Eule hat ihn einfach vor unsere Füße geworfen und begonnen, wie eine Verrückte herumzuflattern. Er wird wahrscheinlich Ziegelsteine scheißen, wenn er erfährt, dass wir den Brief gelesen haben."

„Draco, deine Sprache.", warnte Lucius ohne Bosheit in der Stimme.

Snape knurrte. „Er hat wahrscheinlich seine Tante dazu gebracht zu schreiben, damit er früher hierher kommen kann. Denkt wahrscheinlich, wir lassen alles stehen und liegen, um ihn abzuholen, das arrogante Balg. Genau wie sein Vater."

Zwei Stimmen, die „Severus" (Remus und Albus) und eine, die „Fettiger Bastard!" rief, waren nach dieser Bemerkung zu hören.

Pansy begann sogar, Potter zu verteidigen.

„Da steht, dass er 49° C Fieber hat! Das sind zwölf Grad über dem Normalen! Und er spuckt Blut! Warum sollte er sich das ausdenken, wenn er genau weiß, dass sie zu ihm eilen und herausfinden werden, dass er lügt?"

Sofort begann Snape Gründe aufzuzählen: „Er ist Harry Potter. Er wird sagen, dass er da rausmusste und jeder wird ihn behandeln, als wäre er ein Baby. Rotzfreches Balg!"

„Okay... Professor Snape hat Potter gerade mit einem Baby verglichen. Hat sonst noch jemand Bedenken, dass er zu viel Zaubertrankdämpfe eingeatmet hat?", fragte Blaise, während er sich langsam von dem wütenden Zaubertrankmeister.

„Das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du meinen Patensohn ein Balg genannt hast, Snivellius!", warnte ihn Sirius.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, Schwachkopf! Was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Oh, mein Gott. Sie fangen schon wieder an.", seufzte Lucius Malfoy, bevor er mit seinem schlangenköpfigen Stock auf Snape's Schulter klopfte. „Severus, du bist fünfundvierzig, benimm dich bitte so. Ich habe dich als Draco's Patenonkel auserwählt, damit du ein gutes Beispiel für ihn bist. Nicht, damit du dich wie ein Balg benimmst. Glaub mir; er wird es imitieren."

„Hey!", unterbrach ihn Draco, aber sein Protest wurde von Remus beendet.

„Sirius, erinnerst du dich an unser sechstes Jahr, als Lily eine Woche vor ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag mit genau denselben Symptomen erkrankte?"

Albus Dumbledore lächelte einen seiner intelligentesten Absolventen an. Er würde eines Tages einen großartigen Schulleiter abgeben, wenn er ihn überreden könnte, das Amt anzunehmen...

Sirius sah für einen Moment etwas verwirrt drein, während er versuchte, sich zu erinnern. „Ja, aber sie war, oh!" Verständnis zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, was die sich im Raum befindlichen Slytherins verwirrte.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. _‚Potter ist an der Krankheit seiner Mutter erkrankt? Das macht keinen Sinn!'_

Dumbledore nickte. „Genau! Ihr solltet gehen und ihn sofort holen. Ich werde Poppy Bescheid geben, dass sie ihm ein Bett vorbereitet. Heute ist der einunddreißigste Juli."

„Albus!", sagte Snape, doch er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. „Ich sehe den Jungen jetzt schon oft genug. Jetzt stört er meine Ferien."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry das genauso empfindet, Severus."

Petunia Dursley schaute zum hundersten Mal an diesem Morgen zum Wohnzimmerfenster hinaus. Sie hatte Vernon und Dudley zum Einkaufen geschickt, was sie den ganzen Tag beschäftigen würde, sodass die Freaks kommen und den Jungen mitnehmen konnten. Sie machte sich etwas Sorgen um den Jungen, nicht dass sie es zugeben würde. Er war stündlich auf die Minute genau wach geworden, um noch mehr Blut zu spucken, und zu Mitternacht hatte er vor Schmerzen geschrieen, bevor er für den Rest der Nacht ohnmächtig geworden war. Sein Fieber war wie durch Magie, es gab kein besseres Wort dafür, am nächsten Morgen verschwunden und nun fror er stark.

Das gesamte obere Stockwerk von Nummer vier war nun kalt, der kälteste Ort jedoch war das Zimmer des Jungen. In der letzten Nacht war der Raum erstickend heiß gewesen, sodass die Wasserrohre unter dem Schlafzimmer des Jungen gebrochen und das untere Badezimmer geflutet hatten.

Bei diesem Gedanken bekam Petunia einen finsteren Blick. Sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass der Junge der Grund dafür war, dass ihr hellblondes Haar ständig grauer wurde.

Ein plötzliches Klopfen an ihrer Tür entlockte Petunia einen Schrei und brachte sie dazu, ihren Tee umzustoßen. Angst ergriff sie, als sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und die Tür zu öffnen.

Ein Mann, gekleidet in schäbigen Kleidern, stand auf ihrer Türschwelle, zusammen mit einem riesigen schwarzen Hund. Petunia rümpfte die Nase über den Mann und sein räudiges Haustier, bevor sie sein auffälliges blondes Haar. Ah, eine verwandte Seele. Als sie darüber nachdachte, kam ihr der Mann bekannt vor.

„Was kann ich heute für Sie tun, Sir?"

Der Mann lächelte. „Wir sind wegen Harry Potter hier. Wenn Sie uns einlassen, werden die Nachbarn nichts bemerken."

Petunia wurde blass, bevor sie zur Seite trat. _‚Wir? Da sind nur er und dieses schreckliche Ding, dass er seinen Hund nennt._' Petunia hatte Todesangst vor schwarzen Hunden. Einer der Freunde ihrer Schwester konnte sich irgendwie in einen riesigen Hund verwandeln und hatte sie in den nächsten Park und auf einen Baum gejagt. Seit damals hasste Petunia schwarze Hunde.

„Wo ist er?", fragte der Zauberer, bevor er sich zu seinem Hund drehte und sagte: „Du kannst dich jetzt zurückverwandeln, Sirius."

Zu Petunias Entsetzen verwandelte sich der Hund in Lilys Freund und Massenmörder Sirius Black.

„Hey Tuna!", sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

Petunias Mund bewegte sich für einen Moment wie der eines Goldfisches, bevor sie die Augen verdrehte und in Ohnmacht fiel.

Sirius lachte, während Remus Lilys Schwester betrachtete.

„Weißt du, sie könnte ein bisschen Veelablut in sich haben. Siehst du das blonde Haar und die blauen Augen? Zu schade, dass Lily eine natürliche Veela war. Komm schon, lass uns den Jungen holen."

Sirius sprang über Petunia und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Er rutschte auf etwas Eis aus.

„Wow, Moony! Siehst du das? Unser kleiner Junger ist eher eine kleine Lily."

Remus lachte. „Weißt du, ich beginne, Voldemort zu bemitleiden. Wenn Harry nur halb so viel Temperament hat wie seine Mutter ohne ihr Veelablut hatte, kann ich schon gebratenen Voldemort riechen."

Am Ende der Treppe war das Eis einen Zentimeter dick, an der Tür zu Harrys Zimmer fast zwei.

Sirius pfiff. „Erinnerst du dich, wie Lily alle von Madam Pomfreys Zaubertränken gefroren hat, als sie im Krankenflügel war? Es sieht aus, als ob Harry sie sogar übertreffen könnte."

Als sie die Tür erreichten, versuchte Remus das Wasser mittels eines Schmelzzaubers aufzutauen, aber das aufgetaute Wasser fror sofort wieder zu. Beide Männer sahen sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Könnte?", fragte Remus. Sirius zuckte die Achseln und versuchte einen Sprengzauber, bevor er in den Raum hineinrannte.

Großer Fehler.

Sirius rutschte am Bett seines Patenkindes vorbei an die Wand auf der anderen Seite. Remus schlitterte einen Moment später in ihn hinein.

„Vorsicht, Moony! Das Zimmer ist voller Eis!"

Remus stieß sich von Sirius ab und brachte damit den Ex-Sträfling dazu, flach auf seinen Hintern zu fallen.

„Vorsicht, Tatze. Das Zimmer ist voller Eis."

Sirius suchte den Raum nach etwas ab, mit dem er seinen besten Freund und heimliche Liebe schlagen könnte, aber alles war mit Eis bedeckt.

„Du weißt, wenn die Kissen nicht so hart wie... Eis wären, würde ich dich mit einem schlagen, nicht wahr?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Plötzlich bewegten sich die Decken auf dem Bett, um das blassbläuliche Gesicht Harry Potters zu enthüllen. Wenn nicht beide Männer ineinander verliebt gewesen und der Ersatzvater und –onkel wären, wären sie ohnmächtig geworden.

„Mooo-oooonnnnyy-yy? Tttaaatttt-zzzeeeee?", fragte eine melodische, aber stotternde Stimme. Selbst jetzt, wo seine Haut blau gefärbt war, sah Harry wie eine Veela aus. Sein schwarzes Haar hatte auf natürliche Weise rote und weißblonde Strähnen gebildet, die roten fein, die blonden leicht gelockt, genau wie der Rest des Haares. Seine lebendigen grünen Augen waren nicht länger hinter seiner Brille versteckt und leuchteten geradezu vor Kraft. Und Erleichterung.

Die einzige Unvollkommenheit, wenn man das so sagen kann, war seine Narbe, aber selbst diese sah schön aus.

„Steh auf, Harry.", sagte Remus behutsam. „Wir sind gekommen, um dich nach Hogwarts zu bringen."


	3. Hogwarts

Kapitel 3: Hogwarts

'_Happy Birthday to me.'_, dachte Harry, als er unter dem Berg von Decken und Kleidung, die er trug, erzitterte. Er wollte so gerne aufstehen und Dumbledore oder Sirius schreiben, aber die Kälte war einfach zu viel.

„Vergesst Voldie, ich werde mich zu Tode frieren. Snape und Malfoy werden in pinken Tutus auf meinem Grab tanzen und jedem, der vorbeigeht, Rosensträuße zuwerfen."

In seinen selbstmitleidigen Gedanken hörte Harry seine Tante nicht schreien, aber er spürte die Magie, die im Haus genutzt wurde. Das Haus war still, da seine Tante seinen Onkel und Cousin zum Einkaufen geschickt hatte. Harry bemühte sich, etwas außer seinen klappernden Zähnen zu hören. Unabsichtlich wurde das Eis, das das obere Stockwerk bedeckte, durch Harrys Angst und Unbehagen noch dicker.

Mehr Magie. Harry schickte eine weitere Welle Eismagie los, war jedoch nicht schnell genug, um einen Sprengzauber zu verhindern. Er hörte seine Angreifer durch den winzigen Raum und an die gegenüberliegende Seite schlittern. Die Stimmen, die er hörte, brachten ihn dazu, vor Erleichterung zu seufzen. _‚Sirius! Und Remus! Sie sind gekommen! Ich werde nicht sterben!'_ Pause. _‚Wenigstens jetzt noch nicht.'_

„Steh auf, Harry.", sagte Remus behutsam. „Wir sind gekommen, um dich nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber er zitterte so stark, dass er kaum unter seinem Berg von Decken hervorkam.

„Was stimmt nicht mit mir?", fragte er, als Sirius seinen Patensohn aus dem Bett, unter den Decken und allem hervor, hob. Remus packte Harrys Sachen mittels Magie.

„Wir haben unsere Vermutungen, Harry, aber wir warten damit besser, bis wir in Hogwarts sind. Dumbledore weiß Bescheid, er kann es am besten erklären."

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?", murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich enger in das Nest aus Kleidungsstücken. Da war etwas an Sirius, das ihm ein etwas wärmeres Gefühl gab, aber es war nicht Sirius selbst. Alle diese Gefühle waren direkt mit Remus verbunden.

„Fertig.", sagte Remus, als er den Deckel von Harrys Koffer schloss und ihn schrumpfte, damit er in seine Tasche passte. Sich umsehend sah Remus den Mülleimer und ein anderes Behältnis mit Blut gefüllt. Es war viel mehr als Lily gespuckt hatte, als sie ihre Erbschaft angetreten war. Harry schien in Sirius Armen zu schlafen, als Remus sich besorgt umdrehte. Sirius hasste diesen Blick.

„Moony, komm schon. Wir sollten gehen."

Remus nickte. „Er hat weit mehr Blut gespuckt als Lily, das ist sicher."

Beide Männer gingen langsam die eisverkrusteten Stufen in die Küche hinunter, bevor sie einen Portschlüssel hervorholten und verschwanden.

Jeder der acht Slytherins, die auf Hogwarts weilten, war in den Gemeinschaftsräumen Slytherins' bei einem Treffen mit Lucius Malfoy und ihrem Hauslehrer, der zur Zeit einige Tränke für den Zeitpunkt, an dem Potter ankam, zusammenmixte.

„Also will Dumbledore seinen Goldjungen in ein Schloss voller Todesserkinder bringen, wenn er schrecklich krank ist?", fragte ein benommener Matthew Flint, der jüngste anwesende Slytherin.

„Er sagt, er vertraue uns, Matt. Er hat uns aufgenommen. Und Hogwarts ist der sicherste Platz, um sich vor Voldemort zu verstecken. Und er ist nicht schrecklich krank, sondern todkrank. Er spuckt Blut. Seit wann ist das gut?", sagte Pansy aufgebracht.

Sie durchschritt den Raum, Sorge auf dem Gesicht. Was viele Leute nicht wussten, Pansy war ein Fatiloquae, ähnlich einem Seher, aber sie berief sich auf ‚schlechte Gefühle' oder ihre Instinkte, statt auf Visionen und Teeblätter.

„Ja, und sie hatte ein ‚schlechtes' Gefühl dabei.", sagte Blaise überheblich.

Das weckte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. „Hatten Sie das, Miss Parkinson?", sagte er, jetzt wirklich besorgt aussehend.

Pansy nickte, während sie immer noch herumlief. „Es war, als ob ich ein schlechtes Gefühl darüber hätte, wie schlimm seine Krankheit ist, aber ein gutes darüber, dass er krank ist. Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn, nicht wahr?"

„Kann es sein, dass seine Krankheit gut für ihn sein wird? Albus sagte etwas darüber, dass der einunddreißigste Juli sei, als ob das wichtig wäre. Was kann das mit Mr. Potters Krankheit zu tun haben?" Luis Montague trat seinen Koffer auf und begann, darin zu graben. „Ich habe dieses Datum in einem meiner alten VgddK-Büchern gesehen. Ich glaube, es war entweder der Text für die erste Klasse oder ein Buch über dunkle Künste, das ich im ersten Jahr gelesen habe."

Terence Higgs lief hinüber zu den Bücherschränken, die sich an den Wänden der Gemeinschaftsräume aufreihten und zog ein dünnes altes Übungsbuch hervor. „Warum nutzen wir nicht einfach dieses?", fragte er, bevor er auf den Umschlag tippte und mit deutlicher Stimme sagte: „Einunddreißigster Juli. Bücher über Dunkle Künste."

Das Buch öffnete sich und begann, alle dunklen Künste aufzulisten, die zu diesem Datum genutzt worden waren. Die Liste war lang.

„Das war zu allgemein, Terence. Gib es mir.", sagte Draco. Er schloss das Heft. „Neuer Versuch." Das Buch löschte seine letzte Liste.

Draco berührte den Umschlag. „Dunkle Künste. Einunddreißigster Juli. Harry Potter."

Diesmal wurden nur zwei Bücher aufgelistet, das Erste hatte den Titel „Der Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste".

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Luis, schau im Aufstieg und Fall der Dunklen Künste nach, bitte. Unter Harry Potter."

Luis fand das Buch, öffnete es am Ende und begann vorzulesen. „Der Dunkle Krieg erreichte gerade seinen Höhepunkt, als unser Retter geboren wurde. Am einunddreißigsten Juli um elf Uhr neunundvierzig abends wurde Harry James Potter auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei geboren... Es ist Potters Geburtstag."

Theo fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein schulterlanges Haar und seufzte frustriert. „Zuerst ist er an der Krankheit seiner Mutter erkrankt, und jetzt liegt es an seinem Geburtstag? Was denn, mag er etwa keine Geschenke und Kuchen? Dumbledore weiß, was los ist. Genau wie Black und Lupin."

Gregory Goyle knurrte. "Er muss es uns erzählen, wenn er unsere Hilfe im Kampf will. Das war meine Bedingung."

Severus hatte es endlich geschafft, alle benötigten Tränke zusammenzurühren und hatte sie mit Hilfe eines Hauselfen hoch in den Krankenflügel geschickt, bevor er sich in einen dunkelgrünen Stuhl fallen ließ und begann, müde seine Augen zu reiben. „Warum machen wir uns schon wieder über Potter Sorgen? Der Junge ist Schuld an meiner Migräne. Ich habe außerdem gerade meinen Zutatenschrank für ihn geleert. Man könnte glauben, er stirbt, bei der Anzahl an geforderten Tränken."

Pansy blieb plötzlich stehen. „Er stirbt nicht. Aber er ist verdammt nah dran. Er wird ein anderer sein, wenn es alles vorbei ist. Er ist hier."

Man konnte deutlich Sirius Blacks Stimme nach Poppy rufen hören. Was er als nächstes sagte, ließ jedermanns Herz stehen bleiben.

„ER WACHT NICHT AUF! ICH GLAUBE, ER ATMET NICHT MAL MEHR! HILFE!"

Pansy rannte los und zog Draco von seinem Sitz und in Richtung der Türen.

„Komm schon! Wir sind in den Kerkern und können seine Stimme hören! Wir müssen da sein!", schrie sie und wandte sich an die anderen acht. „Jeder von uns!"

Draco mit sich ziehend achtete Pansy nicht darauf, ob die anderen ihnen folgten.

Als Sirius und Remus vor den Toren Hogwarts landeten, versuchte Sirius Harry zu wecken. Er bewegte sich nicht. Also begann Sirius ihn zu schütteln. „Remus! Er wacht nicht auf! HARRY! HARRY!" Sirius wurde panisch.

Remus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den immer noch bläulichen Jungen und sagte: „Enervate!"

Harry bewegte sich nicht, aber ein kleines Blutrinnsal gegann, aus seiner Nase zu laufen. Sirius schrie und rannte in Richtung Schloss, verlor beim Laufen die Laken. Remus schlug die Türen auf und Sirius schrie nach Poppy.

Dumbledore und die Krankenschwester kamen zusammen mit Professor McGonagall angerannt, die beim Anblick des blauen und blutigen Harry Potter aufkeuchte. Albus schaute ernst. „Es geht ihm weit schlimmer als seiner Mutter. Komm schon, Poppy, lass ihn uns in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Sirius rannte an der Gruppe geschockter Slytherins vorbei.

„Vorgetäuscht, Professor?", fragte Pansy, als sie den kraftlosen Körper des Jungen-der-lebt sah. „Er war blau. Und blutete!"

Die zehn Slytherins rannten in Richtung Krankenflügel, Draco und Pansy immer noch allen voran.

Madame Pomfrey hatte einen großen Bereich des Krankenflügels für den Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie Harry bringen würden, freigeräumt. Da jetzt sechs Erwachsene und acht Schüler versuchten zu beobachten, was passierte, war sie froh, dass sie es getan hatte. Sirius Black war blass und zitterte, Remus Lupin ging es nicht anders. Keine Hilfe von dort. Während sie sich zwei Tränke nahm und diese neben das Bett, in dem Harry Potter lag, stellte, rief sie nach der einzigen Person, die ihr helfen konnte.

„Severus! Öffne seinen Mund für mich. Ich muss seine Luftröhre kontrollieren!"

„Severus hastete herbei und hielt den Kopf des Jungen offen. Seine Luftröhre war mit Blut blockiert. Madame Pomfrey ließ es mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Harry atmete tief ein und öffnete seine Augen.

Jeder im Raum seufzte.

„Schlucken Sie die hier, Mr. Potter.", sagte Madame Pomfrey.

Harrys Hände zitterten zu sehr, als dass er sie selbst hätte halten können, aber er schluckte drei, bevor er grün wurde.

Snape sah das und griff sich eine Bettpfanne, welche er dem empfindlichen Teenagers hinhielt. Harry erbrach noch mehr Blut. Als er seinen Kopf zurückzog, sah er Dumbledore an und flüsterte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag: „Was stimmt nicht mit mir?"

Snape betrachtete den Inhalt der Bettpfanne und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist Blut, aber nichts der Tränke. Zumindest der Letzte hätte mit hochkommen sollen. Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Aber Harry antwortete nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, Draco Malfoy anzustarren. _‚Was macht Malfoy hier? Und warum ist er so bunt?'_ Harry zwinkerte. _‚Nein, nicht bunt, funkelnd.'_ Harry sah sich verwirrt im Krankenflügel um. Er fühlte sich von Malfoy gefesselt, in beiden Sinnen des Wortes. Wärme schien von dem blonden Slytherin in Harry zu fließen. Die bläuliche Färbung seiner Haut und seiner Lippen verschwand. _‚Was war das?'_, fragte sich Harry, als seine Lider schwer wurden. _‚Ich werde Dumbledore danach fragen, wenn ich aufwache.'_ Und Harry verabschiedete sich ins Traumland.

Die im Raum Verbliebenen beobachteten, wie die totenähnliche blaue Farbe langsam aus dem Gesicht des Jungen–der-lebt verschwand und er „nicht mehr kalt" murmelnd einschlief.

Dumbledore hatte die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Draco gesehen. _‚Ich frage mich...'_, dachte er, bevor er sich räusperte. Jeder im Raum sah ihn an.

„Es geht ihm besser. Wenn er aufwacht, wird er eine Menge Fragen haben. Schick ihn direkt zu mir, Poppy. Es wird die Wahl von Mr. Potter sein, ob er jemand anderem als denen, die schon Bescheid wissen, von seiner... Krankheit erzählen wird."

Remus sah den Patensohn seines besten Freundes immer noch besorgt an. „Sind Sie sicher, dass er sich besser fühlen wird? Bei seinen Verwandten hat er einen Mülleimer und einen Kübel mit Blut gefüllt. Lily ist nicht so krank geworden!"

Er hätte weitergeredet, aber Dumledore sah ihn ernst an. „Wenn Harry aufwacht, wird er einige Antworten erhalten."


End file.
